i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water chambers for gases humidification and in particular to water chambers for “slide-on” humidifiers and CPAP machines.
ii) Summary of the Prior Art
In the prior art humidification systems are well known which include a heater base and a disposable humidifier chamber which is fitted onto the heater base and within which a supply of water can be heated by the heater base. An example of such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,197. Air passing through the chamber from an inlet to an outlet is humidified by the evaporation of water from the water supply. It is desirable to provide a low resistance flow path for the air to be humidified, minimising pressure losses in the chamber.
Humidifier chambers of this type are also now used in compact and portable ventilation machines, for example machines intended for the home treatment of obstructive sleep apnoea (CPAP machines). These machines pose a particular difficulty as the air flow is delivered directly to the humidifier chamber from the air blower of the CPAP machine and this can generate an annoying noise level within the humidifier chamber. Furthermore where the CPAP machine is adapted for use with slide-on humidifier chambers, and the connection of the chamber to the machine is accomplished within the single sliding movement, the inlet port, or the inlet and outlet port is consequently provided horizontally through a side of the chamber. Locating the ports in the side of the chamber significantly increases the likelihood of water spillage from the chamber if the chamber is tilted with water therein. This can be of particular disadvantage where the water may flow out through the inlet port and into the air blower of the CPAP machine.